Genjuro Kibagami/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Genjuro Kibagami. Samurai Shodown 2 Before Battle *"Kill you!!" *"We don't need the same two men in the world!"(Vs. Himself) Win Quotes *"I'll be never beaten by anybody who lives in confort, like you." *"You can imitate my looks, but can never imitate all of myself."(Vs. Himself) Samurai Showdown 3 Win Quote *"You wrench!" Samurai Shodown 4 Before Battle *"You're boring.Die!" *"You...I hate.Die!" Win Quotes *"Out of my way,trash!"(Bust - Opponent Suicide) *"You're not worth killing."(Bust Fatality) *"Aaah. I need more blood!"(Bust) *"What a boring brute."(Slash - Opponent Suicide) *"That's your best?"(Slash Fatality) *"Nice job,noodlehead."(Vs. Slash) Samurai Shodown 5 Win Quotes *"Hah! What a fool." *"Don't get cocky!"(Perfect) *"Stop kidding around and fight"(Remaining life:low) Samurai Shodown 5 Special Win Quotes *"Swatted like a fly."(remaining life:high) *"I enjoyed the work out...not!"(remaining life:low) *"You make me puke"(remaining life:moderate) Samurai Shodown! Win Quotes *Another weenie? What a bore! *You're pathetic! Samurai Shodown! 2 Win Quotes *Die, punk! (Slash) *Who do you think you are? (Slash) *Miserable cretin! (Bust) *This pinhead amuses me! (Bust) SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos Pre-Fight Dialogues Genjuro Kibagami vs Athena: :Genjuro: I suppose you, too, protest that you "fight for peace." Pah! :Athena: "Pah!" yourself, you cynical gloomy Gus! :Genjuro: In the end, humans are nothing but beasts! :Athena: I know you've had a tough time of it. But I will save you! :Genjuro: Unsavable optimist! Genjuro Kibagami vs. Balrog: :Balrog: What're you gaping at? And what's that little toy in your hand, huh? :Genjuro: Cross me and you will add to my blade's rust. :Balrog: My fists. Your blade. Heh, heh. Cool! Which is deadlier? :Genjuro: ...Die. :Balrog: If I win, you'll lose that sword! :Genjuro: I'll chop off your arms, then kill you by inches. Genjuro Kibagami vs. Chun-li: :Chun-Li: "Halt!!" :Genjuro: "What is it...?" :Chun-Li: "I got a bad feeling... Just how many people have you disposed of?" :Genjuro: "Tch! I have no time for tallying my victims!" :Chun-Li: "I bet you could tally up some innocents too! You'll answer to me!" :Genjuro: "Enough of your impertinent whelping! Die, you cackling hen!" Genjuro Kibagami vs. Demitri: :Genjuro: Who... are you? :Demitri: You cannot begin to grasp who I am, worm. :Genjuro: Those who hinder me, be they even gods, face my blade's fury! Genjuro Kibagami vs. Goenitz: :Genjuro: "You dress oddly. Are you a... priest?" :Geonitz: "Ooh, hoo. I travel all lands to save fools such as you..." :Genjuro: "Absurd! Only fools depend on silly rituals." :Goenitz: "Not accepting your own weakness... That is the absurdity." Genjuro Kibagami vs. Iori Yagami: :Genjuro: "Vermin...Die!" :Iori: "Vermin...Die!" Genjuro Kibagami Vs. Kasumi Todoh :Kasumi: "Ooh. What gloom." :Genjuro: "Oh-ho! You are an observant wench." :Kasumi: "Backstabbing fiend! Prepare yourself!" Genjuro Kibagami Vs. Kyo Kusanagi :Genjuro: "My next prey is you..." :Kyo: "A sword? Are you kidding me? Those're dangerous!" :Genjuro: "Calm down, pup. It'll be over soon." :Kyo: "I don't need this... You remind me of someone who really peeves me off!" Genjuro Kibagami Vs. Riot of the Blood Iori :R.Iori: "Ooh-whoa-whoa!" :Genjuro: "Lost to darkness." :R.Iori: "Goooo-whoaaa!" :Genjuro: "Relax. I will presently send you to a more agreeable place!" Genjuro Kibagami Vs. Sagat: :Sagat: "Only a fool would believe a sword makes you any stronger. A fool like you." :Genjuro: "Just like a buffoon who's big believes that makes them tough. A buffoon like you." :Sagat: "Touche. Care to find out how tough I really am?" :Genjuro: "I don't plan to use the back of my blade. Prepare yourself!" Genjuro Kibagami Vs. Zero: :Genjuro: "Do you use a blade, boy?" :Zero: "What... Again?... There's just no end...!" :Genjuro: Hmph. "Fellow swordsman... I suppose I could take time for amusement." :Zero: "(End it quickly...)" :Ciel: "(Beware... Zero.)" Win Quotes *"Remember this: it's the way of the world that the weak must parish!" *"You can kill yourself from shame, but I won't clean up!" *"You never had a chance of winning..." *"I am an evil necessity in this koo-koo nutty world!"(Vs. Chun-Li) *"Hmph! Hard as ever to remove your innards, I see!"(Vs. Earthquake) *"What can God or Buddha do...? All I need is a good sword!"(Vs. Goenitz/Dhalsim) *"It is beautiful, isn't it? Your make-up goes well with a grand guignol death, I see."(Vs. Vega) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"Cur! Filth! Scum! You're not worth killing." *"Still think you're tough? Die... you festering freak!" *"You don't want to die? ...Too late, mooncalf!" *"You were a worthy opponent. I'll mince you with respect." *"Quite a wind-up doll you are! A nice change of pace from chopping up humans!" (Vs. Cyber Woo) *"Ever care to know how a fish feels served alive? You will. Die happy!" (Vs. Himself) *"You've lost it, Haohmaru! Now I cut our fatal ties!" (Vs. Haohmaru) *"What do you want from me, woman? Tell me... or die!" (Vs. Shiki) Category:Quotes